Dean and Sam's unexpected surprise at the hospital
by optisdestiel
Summary: Dean and Sam get a call from Callie Torres from Grey's Sloan Memorial Hospital.


**info: **Dean and Sam goes to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital to find some of their dad's old friends.

**Pairings:** Dean/Sam and Callie/Arizona

male/male and female/female.

sex is involved.

**set after season one in supernatural, set after Callie and Arizona got married but before Arisona cheated on Callie.**

**this is for one of my friends who ship calzona and wincest. **

It was an early Saturday morning in Lawrence, Kansas where they had their last successful hunt with a demon. Sam was just laying on their bed flicking through a book what was in the Blue's Motel where they were staying, Dean was fast asleep cuddled up to his younger brother, when he was suddenly woken up by his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Dean asking with a concerned voice.

"Hello, it's Callie Torres from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital in LA"

"How'd you get my number?"

"Your friend Dennison Duquette gave it to me"

Dean looked over to his loving brother and mouthed 'do we know a Dennison Duquette' Sam looked confused and got up to get their dads journal, flicking through his fathers fake ID to find one what says 'Dennison Duquette Jr' he went back to his older brother and showed him the fake ID.

"Err, yeah I do know him"

"He said that if I needed any help to call you, so I have"

"So what's happened?"

"Well there has been some strange stuff happening lately, in the Hospital and I was wondering if you could come and help?"

"Okay" and with that Dean hung up put his pants and t-shirt on and started to pack.

Sam did the same, put his pants on and his favourite plaid t-shirt on and started to pack his bag, purposely touching Dean and teasing him. After they had packed Dean grabbed Sam in a tight hold, grabbed him by the nape of the neck and pulled him down for a slow passionate kiss, exploring each other's mouths with their tongues, Sam holding his brother my his hips pushing them towards him, kind of lifting him up to his hight. After another minute of their passionate kiss, Dean pulled away and whispered "I love you" in his overgrown of a brother's ear, with that they left the room, put their stuff in the trunk of the impala and drove off to LA.

It was a 22 hour drive, half way there Dean asked Sam to drive the rest, so he did.

As they got to the hospital Dean started to wake up, being all sleepy was one of Sam's turn on's.

"Hey, Dean we're hear" As he parked the impala, leaning over to Dean and kissing him on his dry soft perky lips.

As they walk into the hospital, Dean gets an unnerving feeling about what they were walking into, he turned to his brother in a 'I don't really like it here' look, Sam just put his arm around him and gave him a reassuring look. As they were walking to the front desk they were interrupted by a women who has long black hair with a smile what lit up the room.

"Hi, you guys must be the Winchesters?" Callie said in a questioning voice.

"Yes, we are. I'm Dean and this is my younger brother Sam" Dean said as he shook Callie's hand.

Before Callie could ask them to follow her to a more private place they were interrupted by a women whom was the same age as Callie with short curly, blond locks. She came up behind Callie and Kissed her on the cheek.

"Callie, who are these people" Arizona asked and she stared the two brothers up and down.

"These are Sam and Dean, they're here to help" Callie told her love as she pointed at the two young men in front of them.

"Oh okay then" Arizona replied, kissed her love on the cheek and went back to what she was doing.

"If you guys like, you can come back to mine and Arizona's flat and we can talk in a bit more detail there? Come round at 9pm?" With that Callie wrote down her address for Sam and Dean, gave the piece of paper to them and carried on her day, giving them a wave good bye.

"So let's go back to the motel and just chill till then" Dean turned to Sam as they walk back to the impala and set off to the King's Motel.

They got back at 12pm so they had nine hours to spare, but Dean knew exactly what he wanted to do, knowing Sam would want the same. As Sam opened the old battered discolored green door, Dean pushed him in turning his younger brother to him, kissing him in a forceful but passionate way, closing the door as they slowly make their way to the bed, undressing each other in a rough way, feeling each others body up and down. They were both now half naked, Dean stops the kiss and pushes his young sexy brother down onto the bed. He leans down and starts to unbuckle his belt and his pants slowly, teasing him with ever touch he makes. As he pulls down Sams pants, and underpants, he is left their butt naked in Deans control. Before Dean does anything else he takes his pants and underpants off, letting his erection spring up. Drawing his attention back to his brother, he kneels over the top of him, kissing him hard, exploring his mouth with his tongue as Sam does the same back, pushing his his hips up to go along with Dean grinding him, Dean stops kissing him, slowly moving down, kissing his chest, and nipping at his nipples, he kisses all the way down to his torso, getting to his pubic line, he starts to rub his hand up and down Sams length, as he does that, he puts his mouth around his penis, flicking his tongue on the top, sucking hard, making his brother almost cum. Before that happens he stops and turns Sam over, being the sub, Sam does what he his told, and goes on his fours, Dean kiss his brothers neck before he slides it in, deep. He starts off at a slow and steady past, but as he reaches his climax he gets faster and faster, making Sam make fists into the cover.  
"DEAN!" Sam shouts as he cums onto the bed. At the same time Deans Shouts "SAM!" as he cums into his brother. He pulls out slowly, and lyes down beside his brother, kissing him on the forehead. They lye their spooning each other, panting for their breath.

As they pull up outside Callie and Arizona's flat, Dean parks the car and turns to his brother who his still smiling from earlier. He leans over and kisses his younger brothers soft lips, then get out the impala. When they get to the door, it was already open, so they just walk through to see, Callie and Arizona at it, kissing, each other, slowly making each other climax but fondling with each other.

"Whoa, sorry to intrude but it's nine" Dean said whilst covering his eyes, Sam was still at the door, not being able to see anything.

"Oh god, sorry" Callie panicking whilst trying to put her pants and shirt back on. Arizona just quickly fled to the bedroom to make herself more decent.

"Well the door was open, so I just walked in" Dean says as Sam walks in, standing behind his brother.

"So why did you need us?" Sam curiously said, with his 'puppy dog' look.

"Well, I don't want to sound crazy but, ever since my daughters dad died, I feel like he has been hunting me, ad whenever things or people hurt me, they just somehow die" Callie explained making herself sound more crazy than she needs to.

"Oh well if that's all then, all you gotta do is just let him go, he his just stuck here because you were the one who called him back, so you just gotta let him go, because he can't rest if you keep hold of him" Dean explains whilst walking over to Callie putting his arm around her in a reassuring way.

"So it's really that easy?"

"Yeah, that easy"

"Well okay, Mark, hey it's me Callie"

With that, Mark appeared, looking around for danger.

"Mark you don't need to be here any more, me Arizona and Sofia are all safe and fine. I love you and still want you to be alive but, you gotta go and make peace" Trying to hold her tears back, Mark slowly fades into thin are. Knowing that he is gone and now at peace she fills more happy but yet again empty because of having to say goodbye to him again, not like it wasn't hard in the first place.

Her tears fell.

Arizona walked in, and just rushed over to her wife, and just hugged her.

"Everything will be alright" Arizona says reassuring Callie.

After an hour. They were all talking about how Callie and Arizona knew Dennison Duquette, their 'friend' they said that he had came in for an operation or some sort. Dean and Sam never knew why he didn't tell them that he was there.

"Dennison, well we haven't spoken to him since he had past, but I guess he wasn't that close to us anyway" Sam said in despite.

"Oh, we are so sorry for your loss, we didn't know" Arizona apologetically said.

Time went on so quickly, they had stopped talking about him after ten minutes, and just started to have a laugh, the Winchesters stayed there until Arizona and Callie hat to go back to work, what wasn't that long after.

"It was nice meeting you" Dean and Sam said in synced.

"Yeah, you to" Callie said whilst her and Arizona hugged them goodbye.

They went to work and Dean and Sam went back to the King's Motel to get some rest, and to find another job.

**_Should I make another chapter? Or just leave it like this?_**  
**_Opinions would be nice, I hoped you enjoyed the cross over between Supernatural and Grey's_**_ Anatomy._


End file.
